


Midnight Lament

by stripedcarnee



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: A little angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 11:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14260188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stripedcarnee/pseuds/stripedcarnee
Summary: Killua visits Gon after the events of the election arc, and stays up late thinking about the past and what could happen in the future.





	Midnight Lament

It had been a LONG day.

Not as long as some of the days over the course of their adventures, of course, but with all they did around Whale Island during this visit, they just seemed to have ample time.

It was around midnight, and Killua wasn't able to sleep. His thoughts raced, and as he laid next to Gon in his bed they were sharing, he couldn't drown them out.

Why did he come here?

After Gon recovered and they bid their farewells so he could show Alluka around the world, he figured that he wouldn't see his best friend for a long time. However, it wasn't even more than a week after they split that he got a call from Gon wondering if he wanted to show Alluka Whale Island, and without hesitation he agreed and they set a date for them to go.

While only a few months have past since they were together, he couldn't help but feel something change. They weren't exactly obligated to stay together anymore since Gon found Ging and Alluka is freed and able to wander. So why did he keep wanting to see him? He would feel a tightness in his chest when he thought about it too hard, and would usually try to distract himself from thinking about the taboo topic of his feelings for Gon.

They were, and always will be, best friends. That much is certain. After all they've been through together and how much fun they always have together it would take something extraordinary to break that bond. Killua didn't know much about friendships, but he knew enough to know that heart racing and cheeks reddening weren't normal symptoms.

Deep down, he knew what he was fighting to realize, but something about him knew that if he opened that Pandora's box of emotions, he wouldn't be able to close them ever again.

Almost like he knew he needed support, Killua felt Gons arms wrap around Killuas middle, pulling him into a warm cuddle.

Unable to fight back from the sleepy boys affections, Killua felt a couple tears drop as he leaned a bit into him, his face red and his heart aching. Why was it that even when asleep, Gon always knew when Killua needed him?

After he wore himself out with crying due to the emotions he was unable to bear, Killua drifted into a deep sleep, feeling an aching warmness permeate his entire body.

He was going to have to take all these emotions one step at a time...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!! I haven't written anything in a long time so I'm sorry if this isn't that good! My tumblr is willprowers if anyone wants to talk to me!


End file.
